Es un secreto
by SeriesTherapy - Traducciones
Summary: Traducción de una historia publicada en Tumblr por bravevulnerability. Lo que podría haber pasado durante el capítulo 4x08, "Heartbreak Hotel". "Beckett inclina la cabeza, estudiándolo, notando la forma en la que él se balancea en el sitio, reconociendo la mirada vidriosa de sus ojos. - Hola, Castle. ¿Estás borracho?"


**Historia original: Tumblr prompt de bravulnerability**

* * *

La larga ducha de agua caliente en el extravagante baño de su suite ha calmado sus nervios, aliviado la tensión de los músculos de su espalda y hombros, lavado el amargo sentimiento de haber tenido que lidiar con la regañina de Gates por teléfono hace veinte minutos.

Pero no es su culpa que se haya desatado una tormenta mientras se preparaba para conducir de vuelta a la ciudad. No es su culpa que Castle insistiera en registrarlos a todos durante una noche en sofisticadas habitaciones de hotel conectadas al casino, y tampoco es culpa suya que el caso se haya topado con una barrera.

Bueno, no es culpa suya por completo.

Se acaba de poner el pijama (una camiseta cursi y un par de pantalones cortos de la tienda de regalos del casino) y ha terminado de secarse el pelo cuando hay una serie de ruidosos golpes en su puerta.

Kate saca su pistola del cajón de la mesilla como precaución, pero la vuelve a dejar tras echar una mirada a través de la mirilla de la puerta.

– ¿Castle?

Él se endereza al oír el sonido de su voz al abrir la puerta, su sonrisa aumentando al verla a ella.

– Kate – suspira, mientras le lanza una sonrisa torcida, atontada. – Hola.

Beckett inclina la cabeza, estudiándolo, notando la forma en la que él se balancea en el sitio, reconociendo la mirada vidriosa de sus ojos.

– Hola, Castle. ¿Estás borracho?

– Noooo… - ella le lanza una mirada incrédula y él no debe estar muy grogui, porque incluso ebrio, no se atreve a soltarle una mentira. – Igual un poquito. Pero no es culpa mía.

– ¿No? – responde Beckett levantando una ceja. Al notar un grupo de gente que se aproxima desde el ascensor, le coge del brazo y tira de él hacia dentro. - ¿Y de quién es la culpa?

Castle se toma más tiempo de lo normal para responderle, su mirada posándose en la mano que le sujeta alrededor del codo.

– De Sito – resopla él. – Estábamos montando una despedida de soltero no oficial para Ryan, ¿sabes?, pero demasiados chupitos.

– Ah – asiente ella, dándole un empujoncito para que se aparte de la puerta y poder cerrarla.

Castle se deja caer encima de la cama, rebotando un poco más de lo que esperaba y casi dando una voltereta de lado. Kate no puede evitar reírse. Normalmente, ver a otros en este estado no le hace ninguna gracia, no después de años de observar cómo su padre se tambaleaba y caía con una botella de whiskey firmemente agarrada en las manos, pero Castle no es su padre.

Él es, como está pudiendo comprobar, un borracho feliz, un poco soñoliento – de los fáciles de tratar.

– Espo quería ir al club de striptease – continúa él, escaneando la habitación con ojos desenfocados hasta que la encuentra, animándose con su descubrimiento. Aparentemente, también es un borracho muy mono. – Pero yo no quería ver a otras mujeres.

Su respuesta le deja parada de camino a la mini nevera, pero el alcohol debe haber acabado con su filtro, porque Castle simplemente sigue hablando.

– Sólo quería verte a ti – suspira, de manera soñadora, como un adolescente enamorado. – Porque te quiero, pero _shhhh_, es un secreto.

Oh… oh, Castle.

El dedo que se lleva a los labios en un gesto de silencio le hace perder el equilibro, y a pesar del peso de sus palabras, borracho o no, ella no puede evitar reírse cuando se cae de la cama.

Kate coge una botella de agua de la nevera y agarra a Castle del brazo, levantándolo de nuevo.

– Gracias, Beckett. Tan buena compañera… - murmura él, completamente embobado, aceptando la botella y tomando unos cuantos sorbos. – Estoy algo cansado, pero… oh, creo que he olvidado dónde está mi habitación.

– Si no te conociera mejor, pensaría que te has olvidado a propósito – le desafía ella, impulsivamente acortando la distancia entre ellos y pasando los dedos por su pelo.

No pasa nada, no lo recordará. Igual que ella no recuerda…

– Mm, no – ronronea él, como un gato. – Estamos esperando. No puedo quedarme.

Los dedos de ella dudan, cayendo para descansar sobre su nuca. Él se mueve con la intención de levantarse, agarrándose a uno de los hombros de Kate cuando consigue ponerse en pie.

– No te preocupes, Beckett – dice, con algo parecido a la determinación. – Encontraré la habitación.

– Quédate aquí, Castle – murmura ella, sin encontrar ya diversión en el estado actual de su compañero, sintiendo en su lugar oleadas de malestar por su situación. – Solo dormiremos.

Ella no espera que él dude, sus nublados ojos moviéndose lentamente de ella a la puerta, pero tampoco le sorprende. No importa lo que la prensa rosa hayan escupido sobre él en el pasado, no importa su nivel de ebriedad, Castle siempre será un caballero.

– De acuerdo – suspira él, con otra sonrisa asomándole a los labios. – Por cierto, me gusta tu pijama. Muy mono.

Con esto, Kate le tira de la oreja, y se ríe por lo bajo ante el exagerado quejido que él deja escapar.

Kate le ayuda a acomodarse en la cama, arropándolo e ignorando la súbita y ridícula necesidad de presionar sus labios contra su frente cuando él le sonríe. Al estar ya preparada para ir a dormir antes de que él llegara, todo lo que tiene que hacer es apagar la lámpara del rincón de la habitación. Después se arrastra hacia la enorme cama con él, observando cómo él se pone de lado para poder mirarla tan pronto como se mete bajo las sábanas.

– ¿Estás segura de que no te importa que me quede? – bosteza.

Su cara apenas es visible en la oscuridad, pero el brillo de la luna y de las brillantes luces del exterior de la habitación se filtra a través de las finas cortinas de la ventana, iluminando el brillo de sus ojos, la curvatura de su sonrisa. Kate extiende una de sus piernas, engancha con ella el muslo de él, y usa la extremidad para impulsarse más cerca de su compañero, mientras él simplemente observa con ojos sorprendidos.

– No me importa – le asegura ella, levantando una mano para acariciar su mejilla, deslizando sus dedos sobre su oreja. – Porque yo también te quiero, Castle.

Él deja escapar un grito ahogado y ella le sonríe, trazando su labio inferior con el pulgar, ignorando el rancio olor del licor en su aliento y concentrándose en su lugar en el desconcertado destello de sus ojos azules.

– Pero _shhhh_, es un secreto – susurra, devolviéndole sus palabras, sonriendo de oreja a oreja cuando él besa su pulgar.

Entonces ella le sorprende todavía más, incorporándose sobre su codo para plantar un dulce beso contra su frente antes de darse la vuelta para ponerse de lado.

– Mmm, eres muy suave – masculla Castle contra su hombro una vez que ella se ha situado con su espalda contra el pecho de él.

La mano de Castle le roza la piel del estómago bajo la camiseta en una caricia continua, y eso debería aterrorizarla. Pero no lo hace, y ¿qué dice eso de su supuesto muro interior?

– Buenas noches, Castle – suspira, necesitando las horas de sueño, con el calor de él a su espalda acunándola hacia ese objetivo.

– Hasta mañana, Kate – murmura él.

* * *

Castle despierta a la mañana siguiente con una resaca de aúpa y una detective abrazada a su costado. La noche anterior está borrosa, el recuerdo de unas copas con los chicos disipándose hacia un tambaleante camino por un pasillo hasta una puerta que la tenía a ella al otro lado. Hablaron durante un tiempo, eso también lo recuerda, y sabe que el que ella le permitiera dormir aquí fue una idea que salió de ella. Y hay algo más, lo único que destaca, brillante y real, en su nublada memoria.

Kate Beckett le quiere.


End file.
